barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:PrincessCharmingShy1/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Princess-Aurora-Blue.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! XTinkerBellx (talk) 23:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Gallery I don't understand what you mean. Do you mean how can you add more photos to a gallery? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there shy nice to meet you!!--StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 12:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 Message from XTinkerBellx Hello :) There was a rules page but it needs to be updated. I'll post something on the main page when I update it. Also I'll update the Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse pages. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Reuploads You uploaded loads of photos that are already on the wiki. I'm going to delete them. Please don't do that again. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Shy! Nice to meet you!! Thanks for welcoming me... Even though it's late. I love your nickname!!StellaMusaFlora28 (talk) 11:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC)StellaMusaFlora28 Covers On the articles for Nuctracker and Rapunzel (the movies), it's supposed to have the most recent version of the cover, and older versions can go on the merchandise pages. Please don't reupload things to get badges. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Bloopers Okay, I will sort out the Bloopers pages. There's quite a lot things I want to fix on the wiki so I'll do that first, seeing as it won't take long. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Top Gun and Bloopers I made the Top Gun sentence more specific. I'm changing the way the bloopers pages are titled so they match the way it's written on Barbie.com. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shy I think we'll introduce Message Walls in the new year so people have prior knowledge that it's gonna happen and they can archive their talk page if they want. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I love your avatar, and cool your name is Zaina, right? Its a lovely name =) Can we meet each other some time? BomBomPony265 (talk) 18:51, November 1, 2013 (UTC)BomBom Differences If the movie is loosely based on the original fairytale like Thumbelina then there's no point writing the differences because it would be endless XD If it's something like Nutcracker or Swan Lake or Christmas Carol then yeah we could add it to the trivia sections. What do you think? --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 20:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Policies Some of the policies are just so you know what to do when something happens, like a troll comes. I mentioned profanities in the policies too. I don't think I've blocked anyone infintely. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 16:41, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Policies and Edits If you want to know if I've written something on the wiki, just look at my Contributions. I was not the one who wrote that on Kazumi Evans's page. I don't know anything about Sofia the First. Don't worry about the policies, I have to update them anyway. If you have ideas for them then let me know. Have a nice day :D --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 18:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Source Materials Whenever the Barbie movies are based on something, there's always drastic changes and they're mostly loosley based. We can include allusions to the original stories, but I think writing about all the similarities and differences is excessive. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Skipper's Horse I'm not sure which horse is Skipper's. I don't know if it was even named. I'll check soon. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 13:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Box in My Box Hello, Shy! My name is LuminesenceLight! As u see, I've been looking for how to edit info box below the pages (the one contains info about the movie, like places, names of characters, etc). Can u help? LuminesenceLight (talk) 16:51, December 26, 2013 (UTC) No Button, No Box Thanks, but i dont know there's an edit button there? Or should i entered from the page's edit button? There is no codes too complicated for me. It's just a HTML code, isnt it? Have you watch the trailer of Barbie The Pearl Princess? I think it's amazing! LuminesenceLight (talk) 03:54, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Archive To archive your talk page, make a page called Talk:PrincessCharmingShy1/Archive and just copy all the stuff from your talk page onto that new page if you want to keep it. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 21:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC)